An old aquaintance for Horatio
by Biebersgalxx
Summary: Story Idea: Cross between csi miami and twilight and a lil bit of csi new york
1. characters

**An old aqqaintance for Horatio**

Story Idea: Cross between csi miami and twilight and a lil bit of csi new york

Dylan Messer thought her life was getting better until an old friend comes back into her life the man that murdered her parents: Frank Goutierez escapes from miami dade penitentiary and is after Dylan because she put him away but how do the twilight characters fit into this well you'll find out...

**If you think it sounds good review and let me noo**

**XoXoEmmettsgurllxX xxx**


	2. intro

Dylans POV

2 days ago it was my birthday and it was the best birthday ever. Now here I am 2 days later sitting on the sofa watching tv with my mum and 16 yr old brother Danny, dad's at work and seans asleep.I'm sitting on Danny's lap watching UFC football it was the yankees vs the Bulls. Then I heard the door open and a man wearing a black ski mask and dressed all in black walked through the door with a bag in his hand. There was a baseball bat in the coner he picked it up and hit Danny over the head, knocked him out cold. My mum jumped on him and he punched her,she fell to the floor, walked around the sofa and pulled me off of Danny's lap and started dragging Danny into the closet then he turned round and lunged for me and grabbed me and put me in the he threw in he locked it with a chair under the doorknob,my mum got up and started yelling "Let my kids out of there!". I could see everything froma crack in the door front. The man put his bag on the floor opened it and pulled out a knife. Grabbed my mum and stabbed her 3 times in the stomach and she fell to the started to pool out over the floor. The man walked in to sean's room with the knife dripping with blood.

I didnt hear anything more until my dad walked in home from work with Horatio shouting "Sarah?, Dylan?, Danny?, anybody home?" I was to scared to answer him. The next minute black ski mask man walked out of sean's room. My dad saw him and he shouted " who are you? and what are you dooing in my house?" then he saw my mum "oh Sarah, what did you do to her?" he sobbed and ran to her. Black ski mask man started walking towards my dad, my dad stood up, he stabbed my dad 3 times in the chest and he fell to the floor.

Everything went quiet the man with the ski mask and stared at what he had ,very slowly he started walking towards the closet and he took the chair away from under the doorknob,opened the door and pulled me out and threw me to the floor and i dont remeber what happened after that because i hit my head on the hardwood floor except that i found myself in the closet again. 

All of a sudden i hear Horatio's voice shouting "Miami Dade Police Department!" as soon as I heard that I jumped up and started banging on the door shouting "Horatio!, Eric!, Tripp!, Calleigh!, Alexx!, let me out please!,let me out".Then I saw a blue suit and the suit knelt down, I knew it was horatio. I heard the chair being pulled out from under the door knob, the door opened and I jumped into Horatio's arms.(Him&Tripp were like my 2nd dads) Eric, Calleigh, and Alexx were standing behind him sheilding me from my parents body's.I felt Horatio's arms tighten around me, Calleigh knelt down and took me out of Horatio's arms and hugged. Eric and Alexx hugged while I was still in Calleigh's arms. I stepped out of Calleigh's arms and went back into Horatio's, he took out his phone and put it to his ear and for an ambulance to come to 886 Hibiscus Island for Danny. Horatio picked me up bridal style and carried me out of that place. He carried me out the front door and put me in the back of his hummer and drove me to the lab to be asked the notorius questions, on the way there, there was nothing I had the energy to do except stare out the wind sheild. I knew Horatio was staring at me with a upset/worried exspression as to why I was'nt crying or freaking out or both because I didnt have the energy to freak out or cry or both, so I just stared.

When we got to the lab Horatio got me out of the car and led me inside to the reception were we met Tripp and he hugged then knelt down and hugged me and said he was sorry for my loss. Then Tripp and Horatio talked for a while then Horatio started to lead me to the interogation room to ask me what what I saw.

He sat me down on one side of the table and he sat opposite me and said "Dylan, I know your scared but I need to ask you some questions, is that all right?" i nodded "yeah" " ok, well first i want you to try and descibe the man that came into your house, ehat he looked like,what he was wearing, ok?" "yeah, um he was wearing a black ski mask,a black t-shirt and black jeans and he was quite tall with a very deep voice" "ok thats good is there anything else you can tell me?" "um after he killed my parents he uh kinda stood there for a minute and sortof looked at what he had done then he came to the closet and grabbed me out of it and knocked me to the floor and i hit my head", " but Dylan, where did you get those bruises ?" "he , um hurt me" "how did he hurt you Dylan?". "Um, he started hitting me all over" Horatio and I looked at my arms and I was covered in bruises "ok thats good that'll help us catch the man who did this" I nodded. "But Dylan im soo sorry to tell you that that man killed your little brother sean im so sorry". He got up and hugged me.

Horatio sent me with Eric and Calleigh to be processed. They took pictures of my bruises and checked for finger prints a couple of my bruises were hand shaped.

A few days later Danny got out of hospital and after a while they caught the monster that took most of my family away from me, his name was Frank Goutierez and he was apart orf the Mala Nochethe most dangerous gang in Miami. He had the blackest eyes I've ever seen and they charged him with the murders of my family. My testimony was the last nail in the coffin and he was going down.

Horatio took me to the trial I gave my testimony and the jury went off into the other 10 minutes later they came back in with a verdict "Jury have you reached a decided verdict?" "yes your honor" "Jury how do you find the defendant Frank Goutierez?" "we find him guilty of murder in the first degree 9and suggest you give him 8 years based only on the ramblings of a child". " By a unanimous verdict we find the defendant Frank Goutierez guilty of murder in the first degree and we sentance him to 8 years imprisonment" BANG! went the hammer."WHAT!"exclaimed the courtroom."SILENCE IN COURT!" yelled the judge,"All rise"said the security guard.

After everything that happened Horatio took Danny and me in for 3 years while Danny was in Police Academy then we moved to New York were Danny got a Job as a Csi. But Horatio and Tripp were like dads to me and i missed them

_**that was 6 years ago **_

_**In New York **_

we've stayed here for a few weeks now and it was going great then Danny had to unload this bombshell out on me. "Dylan, I think you should move in with uncle charlie and cousin Bella" "omg cool!... wait why?" "because i'm not around and you need structure, you need a normal life instead of being surrounded by cops all the time". I loved my brother and i understood what he was trying to say "I'll never have a normal life, but ok i'll move it'll be fun i havent seen uncle Charlie in forever!" " dont argue with me!... wait what did you just say?" "I said i'll go" ok i'll arange it now" "wait!" i called going after him "what?" " I'm driving there" "ok thats fair".

_**that was 2 months ago **_


	3. Chapter 1

_**Still Dylan's POV**_

Now here I am in Forks High School Cafeteria with Bella and her boyfriend and his family but they're my friends too.

I dont know why I went back there,Back to the pain and hurt.

Then Alice brokeinto my conciousness "Dylan?" I looked around at the faces of the Cullen's and suddenly realised I'd completly zoned out on there conversation, they were all staring at me with the same mask of worry, "what?" i replied shaking my head to rid myself of the memories "are you ok you look kinda scared ?" "yeah, im fine" I answered as convincingly as i could but then looked at the faces of Alice,Jasper,Rosalie,Bella, Edward,and last Emmett none of them looked the slightest bit convinced. "You sure?" asked Emmett from beside me "yeah"i answered him with a smile and a sip of coke but the smile was put on and i hope he did'nt see it. "Ok" said Alice with a smile but the smile did'nt reach her eyes. The end of lunch bell rang and i headed off to history with Alice and Jasper. All through class I could feel Alice and Jasper's worried glances in my direction every 2 and Alice focusing on my face. But I couldnt focus on class I ussually liked history but today interestingly I could'nt focus. I kept it together suprisingly pretty well, bell rang and Alice and Jasper we instintly at my side and we made our way out to the jeep and the volvo. They were all standing at the volvo,when Alice, Jasper and I got there and they all looked at me with the same mask of worry as they had at lunch "guys!, im fine dont worry, ok ?"and i really was'nt with multiple yes's they agreed. I dug in my pockets till i found my keys, i fished them out of my pocket "I did'nt know you had a car" Bella said "yeah" I laughed "how do you think I to Forks"

"I dont know" she said self conciously "which ones yours?" i looked over"uhm, the one with the teenage boys surrounding it" I replied with a laugh and the Cullen's looked over.

"OMG thats an Aston Martin" said EmmetT,Edward and Jasper a the same time, all the girls looked over and laughed at them."Yep I'd better go,B you comin with me or you goin with Edward?" "uh i'll go with edward" "ok cool uh.. I guess I 'll see you at uncle Charlie's or I might stay with uncle Sam and Aunt Emily k?" " ok bye" "bye, bye guys" "bye" they all said and I walked away.

Then Emmett started following me "uhm Emm what are you doing?"I asked laughing "I'm walking your tto your car and plus I want to see your car" "ok, bye guys" "bye".

"So, where'd you get it?" Emmett asked, ugh he just had to ask that did'nt he. "uh, my uh brother bought me it for doing so well" " doing so well at what?" damn why did he have to go there ? " uhh... school " "ok" "uh I gotta go I just remembered I need to go and see my uh uncle Sam an uhm Aunt emily and Embry an all the rest of the guys, bye emm"and I ran to my car " alright guys! can I get to my car please, thanks".I ssaid to the big crowd of teenage boys and the began to walk away.

_**still Dylan's POV **_

As soon as I got in my car I let the tears out that had been waiting to escape all day. I stopped crying, crying could wait till I got away from school. I decided against going staight to uncle Charlie's. So I went were I was saying I was gonna go i went to La push but I didnt go staight to Uncle Sam's instead I went to the cliffs. I stopped at the side of the road and went through the wood s to get to the cliffs. I ran through the woods fighting tears the whole way. When I finally got to the cliffs I stared out at the ocean and burst into tears. I couldnt stop them from flowing. Then I heard a noise, the crack of a twig/stick. I jumped up scared and started backing towards the cliff edge and I was getting closer and closer to the edge. It all happened soo fast, I fell off the edge with a scream but I was fast enough to catch the edge with my left hand "help!" I screamed.I heard someone "Dylan!" I recognised the voice, it was Embry. He lookeed soo sad "Embry! Help!" "here gimme your hand!" I pulled my left hand off the edge and put it in Embry's, It was really hot but I was used to his body temp. He pulled me back up he tumbled backwards and pulled me with him. " Omg i'm soo sorry, are you ok?" "Yeah am ok, you ?" " yeah I am now" I couldnt take my eyes off of him it was like something clicked inmy head. I smiled and I did'nt want to get up but I had to I got half way up and grabbed Embry's hand pulled him up too. The next minute he pulled me into his arms, I was soo suprised but at the same time it felt so right being there in his arms he made me feel safe nobody has ever made me feel safe like goutierez was never coming back and was never going to hurt me again,nobodyhas made me feel like that except Aiden my ex, horatio and my borther. I put my arms around himand put my head on his chest, yeah it felt right soo right. "Thank you for saving me... but, how did you know I was here? not that i'm not grateful" I felt a laugh radiate through him "uh,I saw you and your welcome" I shivered involantarily. "Your freezing, come on lets get you back to emily's" " yeah please we'd better get back to aunt emily's" "_aunt_ Emily's?" Embry asked confused "yeah I call Sam and Emily my aunt and uncle since I practicly live at their house" I laughed "come on you must be hungry" "suprisingly, i'm not" he answered me with a laugh. We pulled away but Embry kept one hand around my waist as we walked to my car.

We got to aunt emily's I hated it in the car because I did'nt have his arm around me. I got out my side and he got out his, he practicly speed walked round the car and put his arm around me again, which I loved. " Aunt Em?" I called as we walked into Emily's, I heard an "in here" coming from the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen and Aunt Em was cooking muffin's "Hey Embry, Hey Dylan!" I heard an "ooh muffins" come from Embry and he dragged me with him as he walked to the dinig table.I walked out of Embry's arm and hugged Emily. I felt Em do something behind my back to Embry but I let it go. Suddenly she started jumping up and down with me still in her let go of me and started jumping up and down even more, I just looked at her then at embry and smiled "what the fuck" I said to embry laughing. He just shook his head as a hint of "I dont know". She finally stopped jumping up and down and said "Dylan I was expecting you till later?" I looked at embry for help and and asked him "uhm Embry can you explain what happened while I go and change?" "uhh yeah, sure" he replied.

I ran up the stairs and went to the guest room that I call my room and looked in the drawers of stuff i had 10 minutes later, I found a pair of skinny jeans and a white long sleeved shirt, Iooked around for a sweater and found Sam's oversized Las Vegas one and shoved that on and ran downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin and at down, I pulled my knees up to my chest and said "so, did you tell her everything?" "yeah, I told her everything" "ok, cool" I sighed and strated nibbeling my muffin. After about 5 minutes Embry broke the silence and said "are you ok? you were crying up on the cliff?" I looked at him confused how did he know I was crying? he was'nt even there? damn he was waiting for me to answer him." Uh yeah but I'm fine now" I replied still looking at him. He just sat there asif thinking really hard about something "Dylan?" he asked "yeah?" I replied "if you dont mind me asking why were you crying?" "uhm no reason" he didnt bye it.


End file.
